


Letters From the Frontlines

by Mustachebabs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, fleurmione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs
Summary: Hermione writes letters while they are on the run. No owls used, just regular muggle mail. The ones to her parents go unsent, the ones she writes to herself are hidden. The ones she actually gets to a mailbox are all to the same recipient. Fleur Delacour.Takes place during the DH persecution w/o most of the actual canon things.





	Letters From the Frontlines

Hermione writes letters while they are on the run. No owls used, just regular muggle mail. The ones to her parents go unsent, the ones she writes to herself are hidden. The ones she actually gets to a mailbox are all to the same recipient. Fleur Delacour.

A letter every week, no return address. They are often short and when they are not, they are rambly. Hermione writes them in a rush, nothing like her essays in school. Sometimes she doesn’t even include what they are up to, but instead tells the blonde stories or memories or things they would do when this was all over. When they could finally be together in peace.

They’ve eluded the Snatchers for about two weeks now and Hermione is absolutely exhausted. She writes to Fleur about how clear the skies are in the South and wishes they could stargaze together sometime soon. The next day, she walks all the way to the nearest mailbox. It’s a few miles long and she burrows as much as she can manage inside her coat as she walks through the foggy morning. On her way back, the fog is finally receding and there’s a figure outside the tent.

Her wand is at the ready before she can even get a full view of them. It was too early for either Harry or Ron to be awake.

“Who goes there?” Hermione calls with authority.

“It’s Fleur.”

The voice alone makes Hermione’s heart skip, but her hand grips her wand’s handle a little harder. The fog dissipates a little more and the figure comes into view. It sounds like her and looks like her, but this is no time for Hermione to let her heart win out without proof.

“Prove it.” Hermione requires, wand still pointed.

Fleur raises one hand and looks inside her coat’s pocket with the other, slowly as to not seem hostile. She pulls out a small stack of letters and Hermione is not sure if she drops her wand first or starts crying first, but the next thing she knows is she’s holding Fleur tightly.

“I’ve missed you so much…” Hermione whispers against her girlfriend’s neck. Then, it dawns on her, backing away and holding Fleur by the shoulders. “Wait, why are you here?”

“I wanted to see you, silly…” Fleur wipes Hermione’s drying tears away with her thumb.

Fleur’s hand is warm against her face and Hermione can feel her tension melting away. Being together again, it feels like things will be over before they get any worse, even if there’s very little chance they actually will.

“Come with me.” Hermione says taking Fleur’s hand, they probably don’t have much time and she doesn’t want them to wake up Harry or Ron.

Whatever time they had together, Hermione wanted to make sure it was theirs alone. She guides them a ways away from the campsite, where the forest clears up to leave way for a river. There’s a small circle of rocks where a fire had been lit before.

“I wrote my latest letter for you here, you should get it soon after you go back home.” Hermione points out and she can feel Fleur tighten her grip on her hand.

They take a seat and enjoy the scenery for a bit. It would be even nicer outside of the situation they are in.

“The stars look really nice here at night… Let’s come back once this is all over.” Hermione proposes quietly and Fleur nods, leaning her head against Hermione’s shoulder.

In the quiet of the forest and the peaceful coursing water of the river, it was almost as if there wasn’t a war being waged beyond the trees.


End file.
